Power Rangers Dark Avengers
by DefyingKarmasGravity
Summary: When the Darkness of the Underworld rises to strike the earth, can five humans from shady past a spy, acrobat, pirate, navy seal, and con artist to strike down the darkness or have our world swallowed by hadies


The Full moon cast lonley shadows over the dead italian streets. A steady drizzle came down around the city, making it glitter and glint like a thousand diamonds. The streets where dead, with the exception of an occasionaly taxi or padestrian running from doorway to doorway, and lone figure sat, crouched on top the Trevey Fountain. A motorcycle engine, interupts the peacfl scilence of the night. It comes to a skidding halt infront of the fountain, the lone figure leaps down with a fluid grace. 

"This is where the next imergance should be."

"How convienent right in our back yard. Where are the others?"

"They are dealing with another Imergance."

The ground began to shake, the rider leaps off of his cycle, and the two stand poised as if on the edge of a knife. The fountian shatters, as a large creature is left,  
in it's place.

"What Rangers only two of you? This will be easier that i thought.", the creature belowed suddenly it strikes, lashing out clawed tenticcles toward the two figures, but the dodge out of the way.

One reaches and grabs a device off of his belt.

"You ready."

The other does the same.

"Yeah lets do it"

The smaller of the two responds.

"Vengance Spirits Activte!"

With two large flashes of light, two Power Rangers Where left, Black, and Sliver.

The Creature Charges, but the two are ready.

"Vengance Blade!", The Rangers pull baldes from there holsters plunging them deep into the eyes of the creature, it screamed they leaped into the air and plung the blades into the top of the creatures head, and with a cracking noise the creature exploded.

"Well that was an easy one."

"Yeah i just wish they wouldn't leave so much mess." The silver ranger commented whipping purple goo off his helmet.

"Power Down.", the two say in unison, leaving them as they where.

"We better go before the cops get here." the sirens blared in the distance.

One mounded his cycle, the other, turning gracfully into a wolf, spead into the shadows,  
of the foggy italian night.

Below the Streets of Rome, lies the base of the Power Rangers Dark Avengers.

An Allete team of soliders from around the planet to fight against, the Darkness of the Underground.

The Darkness of the Underground, the most potent, and dark evil from a chasm formed between our reality and the underworld. The Leader Lucresia crossed over, and with her minions are now trying to control our reality and over take the underworld once again.

The Power Rangers Dark Avengers, are the worlds only hope against, the Darkness of the Underworld.

The sun spalshes across the damp streets of Rome, casting long shadows down the streets,  
the sounds of the people, and vehicles buzzing down the cobblestone streets, filled the air. The sweet scent of bakeries, and flowers, danced around, and a group of five teens, exited a cafe and loudly entered the streets.

The One in the center, tall and darked. The leader, Kyan, originally from France, moved to Italy to lead the D.A.

The Blonde Beauty, hair sparkling in the sun, Zora, an ex pirate, and mechanical genious,  
many have a hard time believing her genious because of her beauty, the austrailian tan, glowing in the sun light.

The loudest one, the Red Hair, big mouth, Duke. His Irish spirt followed him to Italy,  
once Europes best con artist, he is now reformed, and serving as an operative head for the D.A.

And on His Arm, The energetic boy, Rhion. The Spanish Dancer, who moved to Rome under the guise of studying dance, but is the tactics cheif for the D.A. His small frame, and young age make him a key to many operations.

And The strong Brunette, Bermuda. After an Injury, retired from the Brisitsh Navy, and remains the youngest navy seal on record. Taking some time away, came to Italy, as the Itelegence head of the D.A. Bringing her, and her families, years of military experience to the D.A.

Together these five form The Dark Avengers, Earth's only hope against the Darkness of the Underworld and it's army.

"It's such a beautiful day!", Zora commented as they weaved through a street market.

"Don't get to attached, we have things that need to get taken care of.", Kyan, smiled knowing this would irritate the other.

"Ey! Kyan get you knickers out of a twist, you and Rhion did a great job taking care of the deamon last night and we got the triangle under control!", Duke said bunching Kyans sholder gently.

"OY, Kyan is right, we have scouting that need sto be done the underworld, has been to quiet recently."

A few streets over people screamed and the sounds of cars crashing into stone echoed.

"You just HAD to say something didn't you Ber.", Kyan commented as they all broke into a run.

They turned a corner and two creatures, each faces looking like the comdey and tragedy drama masks. Thier forms twiched and gigled as tehre limbs melted into different weapon forms.

"We have to do something! Ber, Zora, and Rhion take one, Duke and I have the other!"

The Rangers rushed ahead in civlian form. The shoved people into houses,and under cover. 

The creatures where ransaking the area, and one was rushing toward a small child as Bermuda flipped in and grabbed the child and took it to cover.

"Now why would you take that lovely little morsel away? Her life force would have been delectable"  
The creature bellowed.

"I don't think so you freak!", shouted bermuda.

"And who are you all to stop us?", bellowed the the other creature.

"Your Justice!", Said Zora.

The Five rushed toward eachother, making a formation.

"Ready? Power Up!", Said Kyan

"Vengance Spirits Activate!", They all shouted. 


End file.
